


Lock & Key

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), God(dess) of Mischief, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Love Poems, Mischief, POV Loki (Marvel), Poetic, Poetry, Ragnarok, Stars, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Born an innocent, lived a villain, died a hero





	Lock & Key

My English is not good enough, true,

But I want to write something new,

Attractive poem with splendid words,

Original writing in two differents worlds.

In the deep strange space begins my story,

Is be more like him and be less like me,

In a place who will remain nameless,

With a great King, Queen and Gods bless,

And just here, a man hidden in the shadow,

All people wonder : is he a friend or foe ?

An orphan boy born in a frozen place,

Just sat on the bridge, staring out into space.

The color of his mind is so dark,

Like his outfit, green and black,

A shining gaze by his lovely blue eyes,

Blue, like his frozen planet immense in size.

He seeks revenge far from the colourful sky,

And no one can't stop his killing desire,

With his darkness deep inside,

There is nowhere he can hide.

He is the cursed man of the Vikings beliefs,

Poison in the bones, full of lies and mischief,

The monster that parents tell their children at night,

The merciless cold blood who always starts a fight.

But his lovely smile and beautiful blue eyes,

And his jokes are not like the others guys,

Handsome magic man and amazing fighter,

Kind of unlucky God but he is a survivor.

A thousand wars for his desperate anger,

Without family, no friends and no brother,

Born an innocent, lived a villain, died a hero,

I am not ashamed of my tears and sorrow,

With mystery, the last thing he told me :

« How to open a lock without a key ? »

_25-26.09.19_

_ _


End file.
